Fateful Meeting
by fallenangelicwolf
Summary: Marc was out shopping for Christmas when he bumps into Kay. He know wants to make it all up to Kay. The Question is will Kay give him that chance. Rated M for adult
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Marc was doing shopping for Adrian, Christmas was approaching and he needed to get a few last things for him. Marc still wasn't over Kay yet, even though he should have moved on by now. Even Bettina who now forgave him was urging him to get out there. While lost in deep thought Marc bumped into someone. "Sorry about that I wasn-" Suddenly Kay was standing before him, they both just stood there and stared at each other. 

After a few moment Kay turned away, but before he could walk away, Marc grabbed his wrist. "Kay… can we talk please?" Kay just looked at Marc for a moment with emotions in his eyes. None of them what Marc was looking for. Not the love that was once there, but instead hurt and anger. 

"No Marc go home. Go be with your girlfriend and child." Kay pulled away and was lost in the crowds. Marc hadn't even been looking for him but he found him, and he wasn't going to lose him again. God damn it he loved Kay, and he would find a way to make it all up to him!


	2. The Talk

The Hunt

Marc Pov

"So you saw him at the mall and now you don't know if you should seek him out?" Bettina clarified for herself. "Your a police officer, you know you could just track him down." Frank piped in.

"He didn't look happy seeing me; besides don't you think that's a bit stalkerish?" I asked them both. I could hear my voice crack as I said it. I directed my attention to me holding Adrian as he slept. Bettina just patted my arm. I still don't see how she forgave me, but thats Bettina for you.

"Well from what I recall Marc, you put the guy through hell. He stayed in a unit that he was being harassed in, and not to mention, you broke his heart." Frank stated, like it was nothing, as if he didn't have a hand in it. 

"Frank you were their supervisor, and didn't report any of it!" Bettina finally snapped at him. "You could of stopped it plenty of times and chose not to. So don't act like the harassment was only Marc's fault." She was giving him that no nonsense look of hers. I think she was getting her practice in on us before Adrian was older.

"Bettina, he's right. I hurt Kay and you. I…." I began to tell her but she gave me that look of shut the hell up while I'm talking. "Listen here Marc, you screwed up! I'm not denying that, BUT you were trying to make us all happy. Something you could NEVER do. Frank screwed up as well." She was in a very nonsense mood.

Frank and I just looked at each other. Bettina has come to a point where she stopped taking people's bull and just speaks her mind. Wanting to take the focus off of Kay I say "Bettina I hope Oliver knows how awesome you really are." I told her smiling, she just huffed and then smiled. "Well he does say that I'm his goddess." At that we all start laughing the tension broken.

"Marc, I think you should find him though. Talk to him and see if you can fix it. Apologize, beg if you feel thats whats needed." Frank suggested giving me an encouraging smile. At that moment the doorbell rang. "That must be Oliver!" Bettina went to the door. "Alright Marc I'm leaving have a good night with Adrian!" 

"Well Marc you have a lot to think about, so I'll let you be." Frank patted my shoulder and left as well. I sat down and pulled out my phone. I stare at all the saved texts from Kay. All the memories and the few pictures. It could never amount to what we had together but they were something, something of him.

Kay changed his number when he left. God, I miss him. The way he was a cocky asshole. How he would smile and then call me pussy. Kay's lips on mine, the way he would kiss me, like I was the only one in the world. The gentle touch, and caress that didn't look like anything, but just told me that he was there.

I layed Adrian down so he could sleep, and just sat down. I had to at least talk to him, I wont ask him to take me back. I'll just tell him everything, and hope for the best.

Authors notes: If your reading this please comment and review. It'll be good to get some feed back from others.


	3. Confritaction

Confrontation

Kay

Marc was still on my mind. He had looked good. More muscle on him but his eyes had lacked that light when I last saw him. Bettina and him must of been having a hard time. I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. When my phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hey Kay how's it going?" It was Steve. "It's going man. Should have the info in a few days."  
>"Okay. Be safe Kay. Also just some heads up some people have been looking into you." Steve hung up after that.<p>

"Fuck!" Hopefully they weren't onto me. If they where that would, *knock knock* I was cut off mid thought. "Who the fuck could that be?" Of all the people I expected to see it was these two. Frank and Bettina. 

"Hey Kay I'd like to talk with you." Instead of waiting for me to invite her in. She barged in rightfully knowing I wasn't going to let her in. She looked around my apartment while Frank followed in looking a little awkward.

"Bettina what do you want?" I figured I would just get this over with. "Why did you bring Frank here? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Marc." She turned to look at me. She did this size up. Deciding where to start was my guess. 

"Marc and I aren't together any more. And I'm here to talk to you. Frank was able to get your address and I had him bring me here." Frank was still looking like he didn't want to be here. I was looking at them wondering why. "So lets talk." She just sat down like this was her place.

"I'll just wait in the car." Frank just excused himself. I turned back to Bettina. "Alright what do you want." I wasn't in the mood for all of this but I would get it over with.

"I want you to talk with Marc. Hes still hung up over you." That wasn't what I expected. Of all the things she was going to have me do it was talk to Marc. "I have to say when he was with you he was his happiest weather I like it or not." Bettina was just calming saying this.

"Bettina why are you doing this?" I asked her. I wanted to know. Why she would do this to me, to herself. She just sat their with this look on her face. Anger and hurt seemed to pass throw her eyes before she spoke.

"Because he's the man we both love. You can't say you don't love him still. That look in your eyes when I said me and him split told me. The night after we broke up he went looking for you. Marc was devastated that he couldn't talk to you." She clenched her hands then. "If he can't be happy with me I want him to find happiness and he can't do that while he is still hung up on you." I was completely shocked. 

"Bettina I think it's best if you leave now." I got up and showed her the door. She followed giving me a look before I closed the door. I couldn't deal with this right now. I grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff. Put the bottle to my lips and just drank that night away. I wanted to forget everything at the moment.

When I woke up I had my phone in my hand. I had texted Marc. "FUCK!"

Mark

*song being played Stay With Me Danity Kane*

I was finishing up my run since it was getting late. It was relaxing to run again but reminded me of Kay. The music was starting to end. I never heard the song before today but it was twisting the knife. Then my phone buzzed.

"Pussy" it was from a number I didn't recognize. What the hell? There was only one person that called me that. I could breath for a moment. My heart started racing. How had he gotten my number? Did he just keep it? I could help myself I responded. "Kay?" I just waited for a moment. and got a text back.

"I missed you." Was the only responce I got before back. I kept texting him, but he didnt respond. It was something though, I know had a way to talk to him.

Authors note: sorry tooke so long to update im not sure if ima keep doing a Pov of both of them or just focus on Marc. Please review and let me know.


	4. Pain & Hope

Hope

(Song Kiss me slowly by Parachute )

Marc POV

I was kissing Kay holding him close. Stroking his face as I looked at him. He had that loving look in his eyes. That look that said to him I was the whole world. God how I loved that look. He wore that cocky grin of his. I looked at Kay. "I love you Kay. I love you so much and I have missed you. I'm sorry for everything that happened, you are the best thing, beside my son, that has ever happened to me" He just looked at me and smiled. He put a hand on my face and kissed me, holding me close. I couldn't help it I loved him so much. Then the scenery changed we were in our dress uniforms dancing at a police ball. Heads touching as we danced around the room. I just looked at him he was more beautiful than anyone. His eyes were closed and he had a smile playing at his lips. I kissed him, not one of lust, but just a kiss saying I loved him quick and simple, but saying more than any words I could think of.

*Beep Beep*

Slamming my hand on my alarm clock I sat up. Covering my face and crying slightly. My chest was in so much pain. "Kay." The dream just reminded me how much I fucked up. It also gave me an idea of what I gave up. Could he possibly forgive me. Since I got Kay's number I texted him once a day, desperate to get another chance. He wasn't responding though. I tried calling once a week and always got his voicemail, so I decided to leave a message and try to tell him as much as I could.

"Look Kay I know you must hate me. I'm so sorry, no matter what I do I know I will never be good enough for your forgiveness. Please just call me back" I heard my voice break into a sob. "I miss you so much. I never told you how much I love you. I thought that I knew what love was with Bettina but what I felt, no what I feel for you… The only person I love more is my son, but Kay" I knew at this point I was crying. "no one makes me feel like you do." I hung up. Tears running down my face. God did he deserve better than me.

I got up, showered, and prepared for work. I wondered if other gay or bi men went thru what I do. I still wasn't sure what I was, but I knew one thing. I never loved anyone like Kay. He made me feel so alive. I dont expect him to take me back. I just wish he would speak to me. Let me beg for his forgiveness. Maybe some day he will let me beg, but tell then I wouldn't give up. If he has moved on I'll let him go.

Kay's Pov

Steve was just staring at me. I could see that he was considering some things. "Look Kay we almost got this case closed up." I just sat there silently waiting for him to continue I could see he had more to say. "But you have been distracted man. What going on? Boyfriend problems or what?" I just looked at Steve and started laughing.

"Steve you know I haven't been with anyone since Marc." I laughed slightly bitterly. "At that I got drunk and sent him a text! Now hes texting me and calling me!" Steve just sat there looking amused. He got this gossip face on. "Tell me more man! You never told me about the Romeo you are still hung up on before." I could see he was dying to know more. So I told him everything. From how we meet to how things ended. His face had gone from amused, to stone cold, to considering. My phone buzzed, I ignored it since I figured I knew who it was from. Steve was silent for a moment longer.

"You know man I think after the case you should talk to him." I looked shocked. "O I'm not saying to forgive him, BUT it sounds by the end of it he thought he was protecting you by sending you away. Just think about it. This Marc knew you were staying for him and being harmed for it." Steve happened to be one of the best detectives out there, he was friendly and commonly helped a lot of young small time criminals find a better path. He was also blunt with his words. "If nothing more you could get your bed rocked again." He started laughing at his own joke.

"You are a detective in charge of my case and your telling to go get my rocks off?" I looked at him spectacly. He stopped laughing for a moment then just started nodding his head a lot. Reminding me of a teenage girl.

"OOOO you could bring him to dinner with me and Kyle!" He was acting like me and Marc were back together. I just could help but smile at his antics.


End file.
